Hot and Steamy
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: Rated M FOR A REASON! Larry/Bob, ONESHOT! Don't like don't read! (PWP, Slash)


A/n : Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read~

Bob knew it was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. Anything that he thought about was dirty and corrupt, and yet he was the one who taught the children lessons!

But it wasn't his fault. That oh-so-sexy cucumber always looked stunningly gorgeous, so fucking sexy all the time. The way his curves were gentle, his beautiful face, the way his eyes matched his green skin. Bob would definately take a bite out of Larry anyday (Not literally, of course.)

"Larry? Can I talk to you?" Bob asked, pulling Larry to the side. The twin peas only took a glance, but a soft scowl from Bob made them quickly look away. Larry nodded, and went with Bob, only a few inches behind.

"Sure, what is it, Bob? Larry asked. Bob cringed at his deep and thick voice. It only made Bob want Larry even more.

"I need you." The tomato said, pulling Larry into a supplies closet. He blockaded the door with his slightly-heavy body. "I need you so bad, Larry!"

The confused green being raised an eyebrow. "Need me to do what, Bob?"

"I need you to fuck me!" Bob moaned. Larry gasped.

"But Bob, God says-"

"Oh, forget God for a minute, Larry! All this want, it's for you, I need you, I want you, so bad!" Bob said.

"-It's wrong-"

"Oh for Hell's sake!" Bob scoffed. "If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right!"

Larry studied Bob's face for a moment, before he said, "Bob?"

"What?!"

"I want to fuck you, too." Larry smashed his lips into Bob's, pulling the round tomato into his thick cucumber self. Moans filled the air as the two battled tounges. Saliva dripped from Bob's slightly swollen lip, drizzing onto his plump body. Larry was obviously wanting Bob, his entire body, and even if Bob wanted only his cock, he was content with that. The cucumber pulled the tomato to the bottom, grinding against his lower regions. Bob expressed moans, tilting his head, closing his eyes tight as Larry bit gently.

"Unh Larry, I bruise easily!" Bob whined softly, gasping as Larry responded with a harsher bite. Larry began to rub his own cock, the organ practically spilling the white cream already.

Larry pulled back off of Bob, standing up. Bob looked up at Larry. "What?" He said, his eyes trailing down as Larry pulled out his considerably large cucumber cock. "Well, what do you want me to do with that?"

"Suck it." Larry commanded huskily, despite Bob's wide eyes. When Bob did nothing, he forced himself into Bob's mouth, protruding into his hot throat. Bob tried to protest, but Larry listened to him none. He rhythmically rocked his hips, his green cock going in and out of Bob's wet and warm mouth. Bob closed his eyes, enjoying Larry's forcefulness.

"Stop." Larry commanded once more, and Bob did as he was told this time. Larry stepped back again, picking up Bob by his hips. "Bend over these boxes." He snapped, his desire getting in control. Once Bob was in the position Larry wanted, the cucumber ran his hands over the nice ass of Bob. He dug his fingers into the skin, getting a few good whimpers out of Bob, before he leaned down. He spit into the crevice of his ass, and used the tip of his once again, hard cock to rub the saliva against the puckering entrance of Bob.

"Unh, please Larry!" Bob begged, looking back at him. Larry frowned slightly, and pushed in the head of his cock into his entrance. Bob gave a small cry of pain.

"Let's get this straight, Bob." Larry hissed. "Now, I'm in control." The tightness and heat of Bob's tight, juicy ass begged Larry to push in farther, and he did. He didn't wait for Bob to adjust, instead, began to rhythmically pound into his ass. Harder and deeper he went, and louder Bob's moans went. He, too, wanted to cum, because Larry's husky voice only made him want to be fucked even harder.

Pain turned to pleasure, and Bob felt a stomach knotting feeling. His juicy , tomato cock felt like it was going to explode if Larry didn't give him what he wanted. Larry forced himself as far as he was able to go and then some, smacking the nice ass of his subordinate. He wanted everyone to know he was his, and he would be damned if someone was to tell him other wise.

"O-oh Larry! I'm gonna, c-cum~!" Bob moaned. Larry enjoyed hearing his name come out of Bob's mouth in such fashion.

"Say my name." Larry said, beginning to massage the plump tomato's cock as he continued to pound. "Moan my name when you cum."

Bob couldn't stand it anymore. The pleasure was too much, and he relaxed as every want and desire, pain and pleasure, burst out of his cock. "Uunhh Larry!" He moaned. His muscles tightened against the cucumber's cock, and the pressure was too much, and Larry came inside of Bob's ass. The two stayed and panted for a while as the spasms and the orgasm passed.

Larry pulled out, and he went to the front of Bob to his face. He smashed his lips into the Tomato's, kissing harshly for a moment before he pulled back. "I'm more dominant than you, don't ever fucking forget."

Bob listened as Larry left the closet, and he gave a content sigh. Damn, Larry was a nice hunk of veggie.


End file.
